Tinta
by Monchy
Summary: Anakin siempre había sabido que había algo más en ObiWan, algo indescifrable, oscuro, casi doloroso ocultándose tras capas y capas de trabajada, falsa perfección. Slash!


**Tinta**

Anakin siempre había sabido que había algo más en Obi-Wan, algo indescifrable, oscuro, casi doloroso ocultándose tras capas y capas de trabajada, falsa perfección. Si Obi-Wan lo ocultaba consciente o inconscientemente era algo que Anakin jamás se atrevió a preguntarle, un pequeño misterio dibujado en una sonrisa suave.

Anakin lo había visto por primera vez mientras Obi-Wan leía. Un enorme tomo descansaba entre sus manos, el intenso aroma de su piel mezclándose con el del cuero viejo. Sus ojos habían tomado un color gris oscuro, finas hebras de su cabello rojizo habían caído sobre su frente, despreocupados, salvajes. La posición de su cuerpo imitando la de un felino perdido en su propio mundo, ignorante a sus alrededores, un depredador convirtiéndose en presa fácil. Y entonces, con un movimiento rápido y confiado, una pluma había quedado atrapada entre dedos largos, comenzando después a trazar letras oscuras sobre el ahora violado blanco del papel. Anakin había imaginado cada trazado de esa caligrafía conocida, las letras largas y afiladas en tinta negra, naciendo de la punta fría de la pluma. En algún momento, sus sentidos habían dejado de ver letras legibles y habían comenzado a imaginar su propia piel dibujada por los dedos ágiles, las yemas suaves y entonces, un solo gemido de su garganta había alertado a Obi-Wan de su presencia, deteniendo el placer de la escritura, devolviéndole a la realidad conocida de verdades escondidas.

Le llevaría a Anakin varios años más desentrañar el secreto que brillaba tras los ojos de Obi-Wan.

---

Kirino era un lugar por demás extraño. Se trataba de un pequeño planeta situado en las fronteras del Borde Exterior al que todas las civilizaciones parecían querer olvidar. Kirino no se regía por monarcas ni políticas, carecía de esclavos y de esa tendencia barbárica del Borde Exterior. Lo que parecía mantener alejado a cualquier que se preocupara por mirar en su dirección era una extraña e incomprensible religión basada en el arte de la caligrafía. Por supuesto, la República se había mantenido alejada del sitio hasta que su posición estratégica había llamado la atención del Consejo Jedi.

"Básicamente, esta gente dedica su tiempo a escribir¿no?" inquirió Anakin. Obi-Wan suspiró, resignado. La sala en la que se encontraban no era demasiado grande y estaba desprovista de muebles. Los altos techos y las paredes blancas le hacían sentirse extrañamente pequeño, y sus simples ropajes marrones destacaban allí demasiado para su gusto.

"Si Anakin, pero no les vayas a preguntar eso," Anakin bufó, recolocándose la túnica sin necesidad. Odiaba cuando les hacían esperar para darse importancia.

"Pero maestro¿cómo se supone que va–" una tos apagó la voz de Anakin, obligando a ambos a llevar la mirada al frente.

Un hombre de baja estatura – el mismo que les había recibido – les indicó que le siguieran, y ambos caminaron tras él. Atravesaron las enormes puertas blancas que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerradas y se encontraron caminado por un pasillo estrecho y sin aparente final. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos por extraños trazados negros que por momentos se hacían dorados y, mirados desde cierto ángulo, tomaban un tinte rojo sangre. Anakin se encontró preguntándose si la tinta usada no sería exactamente eso. Los trazos alargados parecían formar letras de un idioma desconocido, brillantes y tenebrosas sobre el mármol claro ante los ojos de Anakin hasta que, su mirada dirigida hacia su maestro, las líneas ininteligibles tomaron un aspecto suave y delicado, los ojos dilatados de Obi-Wan otorgándoles un matiz erótico. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, Anakin se dio cuenta que habían atravesado otras puertas y de que sus pies se habían detenido.

La nueva habitación era algo más grande que la anterior, el suelo completamente negro y las paredes cubiertas por letras y dibujos, tonos verdes, dorados y rojizos confundiéndose con la luz de las velas que rodeaban el lugar. Al igual que la primera carecía de muebles, pero no estaba completamente vacía. En el medio y dándoles la espalda, un hombre de piel oscura se arrodillaba frente a un gran símbolo circular dibujado en el más oscuro de los negros. El hombre permaneció impasible por lo que a Anakin le parecieron horas pero, finalmente, se levantó y giró lentamente sobre sus pies, ofreciéndoles a ambos una expresión neutra. Obi-Wan amplió su sonrisa, entrando en modo diplomático pero, cuando abrió la boca, dispuesto a deslumbrar al hombre con su amable discurso, éste levantó una mano, deteniendo sus palabras.

"Sé lo que vienes a pedir y sé que no te lo puedo conceder," Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio, intuyendo que aún había más que escuchar. "A menos que consigas entender," el hombre dio un par de palmadas, el sonido rebotando contra las paredes y extendiéndose incómodamente.

Dos chicas jóvenes aparecieron en la habitación, una de ellas cargando un bote con lo que Anakin supuso era tinta negra, y otra, dos pergaminos amarillentos y una pluma de punta metálica.

"Nuestra caligrafía es lo que tiene que entender, nuestra caligrafía..." el hombre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente, con un chasquido de la lengua, tomó ambos pergaminos y los colocó sobre el suelo frente a ellos. Después, con una rebuscada floritura, le ofreció la pluma a Anakin, que la tomó entre los dedos tras observar el asentimiento de Obi-Wan.

La chica que sostenía la tinta se arrodilló a su lado y cuando el hombre asintió enérgicamente, Anakin se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta, manchando después uno de los pergaminos con su caligrafía apresurada y torpe. El hombre casi le arrancó la pluma de entre los dedos, un gesto agriamente ofendido en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Obi-Wan, sus trazos elegantes parecieron satisfacerle.

"Tú escribirás," sentenció, dejando que Obi-Wan jugueteara con la pluma entre los dedos.

"¿Qué debo escribir?" el hombre extendió un tercer pergamino sobre el suelo. El papel amarillento estaba plagado de símbolos ilegibles para ellos, trazos largos y difuminados que parecían contar una historia. "Pero no sé lo que significa."

"El significado es irrelevante, es el trazo, la cal–"

"Pero la caligrafía no es más que un instrumento, la forma de transmitir un mensaje," Anakin se sorprendió de la furia que escondía el tono de Obi-Wan, de la forma desafiante en la que estaba tratando al que debía convertirse en su aliado. "Si las letras no tuvieran un significado no serían más que trazos banales."

"¡No!" el hombre se alzó rápidamente, imponente sobre sus figuras arrodilladas. "Escribe, ve, entiende."

Obi-Wan apartó la mirada del hombre, apretando la pluma entre sus dedos. Anakin apoyó una mano sobre su hombro casi inconscientemente, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos propios, una línea invisible de entendimiento forjándose entre sus miradas.

"Esta bien," susurró Obi-Wan, asintiendo. "¿Dónde debo escribirlo?" el hombre pareció reprimir una risa mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Anakin.

"¿Qué mejor papel para la tinta del guerrero que la piel de aquel que sostiene su vida entre sus manos?" los ojos de Anakin se abrieron, enormes e incrédulos, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse el hombre les indicó algo a ambas jóvenes y estas procedieron a deshacerse de las botas y capas de los dos.

Con un último gesto, las chicas abandonaron la sala, dejando tan sólo la pluma, la tinta y el pergamino con las palabras a escribir.

"Y por supuesto, no olvides firmar tu obra," sin más que decir, el hombre abandonó la sala.

Tanto Anakin como Obi-Wan permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, Obi-Wan sintiendo la pluma repentinamente pesada sobre su mano, Anakin tragando saliva con fuerza, sus ojos aún desorbitados.

"¿Hablaba en serio?" consiguió articular segundos después.

"Me temo que sí."

Anakin apartó los ojos antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera ver su rostro enrojecerse pero, finalmente, se levantó y se deshizo de la parte superior de sus ropas, abandonándola descuidadamente sobre el suelo.

"Cuando de pequeño soñaba en ser un Jedi, no estaba pensando precisamente en esto," musitó mientras se tumbaba sobre el suelo oscuro y extendía ambos brazos, temblando ligeramente ante el contacto frío del mármol. Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, arrodillándose a su lado y acercando el bote de tinta.

"Yo tampoco, créeme."

Obi-Wan mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta, dejando que goteara el exceso y, con un suspiro, extendió la palma de Anakin, comenzando a trazar el primer símbolo. Anakin dejó escapar aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Obi-Wan había trazado símbolos a lo largo de la mitad de su brazo. La tinta estaba fría y la punta de la pluma rasgaba su piel con dureza, haciéndole creer por momentos que la traspasaría y mezclaría su sangre con la tinta. Obi-Wan parecía hipnotizado, acercándose cada vez más a la piel de Anakin, respirando sobre la tinta fría. Sus ojos se había dilatado ligeramente, y Anakin tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío cuando se encontraron con los suyos.

Obi-Wan se detuvo cuando los trazos alcanzaron su hombro, respirando con dificultad, agitadamente. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, suficientes para dejar a Anakin entrever esa imagen que era su maestro pero era también algo más. Entonces Obi-Wan abrió los ojos, y algo había cambiado en ellos, su tono azul brillante convirtiéndose por momentos en gris oscuro, robándole a Anakin la respiración. Cuando la pluma volvió a tocar su piel, Anakin dejó que sus párpados se cerraran, respirando el aroma de la tinta mezclado con el de Obi-Wan y con el de su propio sudor.

Repentinamente, un trazo sobre la curva de su brazo y Anakin se rió ligeramente.

"Hace cosquillas," susurró, sonriendo y abriendo los ojos. Obi-Wan sonrió sin mirarle, continuando su escritura sobre los huesos de su cuello, presionando la pluma con más fuerza. "¿Te acuerdas..." Anakin se detuvo cuando la pluma comenzó a trazar sobre uno de sus pectorales, tinta fría y respiración caliente erizándole la piel, "¿Te acuerdas cuando era pequeño y me regañabas por apuntarme las tareas en la mano?" Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, apartando la pluma de su cuerpo y mojándola de nuevo en la tinta.

"Irónico¿verdad?" Anakin tuvo que morderse el labio ante el tono de voz de Obi-Wan, bajo, lúgubre, infinitamente erótico.

Cuando la pluma regresó a su piel, Anakin supo que no podría continuar hablando. Había algo... algo casi primitivo en todo aquello, y la mano de Obi-Wan sosteniendo la pluma con fuerza, trazando símbolos desconocidos sobre su piel completamente erizada, estaba teniendo toda clase de efectos sobre él.

Obi-Wan se detuvo unos segundos cuando la pluma se topó con su pezón izquierdo, alzándose ligeramente, decidiendo si la tinta debía cruzar el botón duro. Llevó los ojos hasta Anakin, oscurecidos y salvajes y después regresó la vista al pecho que era su papel. Respiró con fuerza y se acercó de nuevo hasta él, dejando el pezón sin pintar.

Anakin tragó saliva con fuerza, su pecho alzándose rápidamente con su respiración agitada y, con un movimiento involuntario, Obi-Wan dejó escapar la tinta, observando con un deleite felino la gota negra resbalar por el pecho de Anakin, acariciar su estómago y ahogarse en su ombligo, dejando un camino negro a su paso.

"Lo siento," susurró, y una mano temblorosa se posó sobre el estómago de Anakin, obligándole a arquearse ante el contacto.

Obi-Wan hundió un dedo en la piscina negra formada en el ombligo de Anakin y lo deslizó por el resto de la línea negra, corriendo la tinta, borrándola poco a poco con firmeza pero con dedos que se estremecían cuando la piel se erizaba a su paso. Anakin clavó las uñas en el suelo, un gemido involuntario abandonando su garganta, los ojos cerrados y su espalda curvada, buscando esos dedos que ya se habían apartado de él.

Anakin tembló cuando la punta de la pluma volvió a acariciar su piel, sus trazos más apresurados y menos cuidados, algo más torpes, una imitación perfecta de la respiración descontrolada de Obi-Wan. Anakin se encontró con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados, sus sentidos perdidos en contrastes de frío con caliente, en la tinta mojada y la punta dura de la pluma, los toques ocasionales de la mano caliente de Obi-Wan.

Y entonces, una segunda gota se resbaló de la escritura, descendiendo por el costado de Anakin, acariciando los comienzos de su estómago. Anakin escuchó la respiración de Obi-Wan deteniéndose, sus dedos apretando la pluma con fuerza. Cuando el aliento caliente de Obi-Wan le acarició la piel, Anakin se forzó a abrir los ojos, solo para observar la lengua de Obi-Wan trazar el camino de la gota, continuar hacia arriba, corriendo la tinta aún mojada. Ante el primer contacto, Anakin solo pudo estremecerse, pero cuando la lengua de Obi-Wan le abandonó y su boca se pegó a un trozo de piel limpia, se arqueó contra él, respirando con fuerza.

"Ob–" pero un dedo manchado de tinta sobre sus labios detuvo sus palabras.

Anakin se permitió lamer la yema sensible, probando el sabor agrio de la tinta sobre el salado de la piel de Obi-Wan. Los labios de Obi-Wan acariciaron su pecho, manchándose al pasar por los trazos que el mismo había dibujado, emborronando su piel hasta que, tras lamer un pezón endurecido, lo tomó entre sus labios, succionando suavemente. Los brazos de Anakin se movieron espontáneamente, sus manos enterrándose en el cabello cobrizo de Obi-Wan, desordenándolo, acariciándolo. Sin separarse de Anakin y con los ojos cerrados, Obi-Wan volvió a mojar la punta de la pluma, continuando el trazado de unos símbolos que no conocía por la cintura de Anakin.

Anakin se dejó hacer, sorprendido, asustado, excitado, perdido. Los trazos de Obi-Wan eran completamente desordenados ahora, torpes y casuales, una caricia casi dolorosa sobre su piel. Obi-Wan abandonó su pezón, llevando su boca hasta su cuello, posando sus labios suavemente sobre piel que no había pintado, respirando el aroma de Anakin mezclado con el fuerte olor de la tinta.

Anakin recuperó la capacidad de respiración cuando Obi-Wan se apartó de él, arrodillándose y observando su cuerpo escrito, parte de la tinta corrida por sus propias manos. Los ojos de Obi-Wan se desviaron momentáneamente al pergamino, contando los símbolos que faltaban y los devolvió a Anakin, pecho, estómago y brazos completamente cubiertos de negro. Llevó una mano a la cintura de los pantalones de Anakin y los arrancó con fuerza, casi sin darle tiempo a Anakin de arquearse para permitirles la salida.

Se quedaron estáticos durante unos segundos, Obi-Wan observando el cuerpo delante de él, Anakin respirando con fuerza. Entonces, Obi-Wan descendió sus labios sobre las caderas de Anakin, besando suavemente los huesos que bajaban hasta su entrepierna, llevando la pluma mojada hasta la pierna de Anakin. Los trazos pasaron a ser grandes, gordos, poco trabajados, la pluma rasgando la piel de Anakin, dejando un suave rastro de sangre en los puntos más sensibles.

Anakin no supo que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar, pero cuando los labios de Obi-Wan mordían la piel interior de su muslo, él se alzó rápidamente, tomando los hombros de Obi-Wan y obligándole a besarle. Sus labios se encontraron, torpes y duros, todo lengua y dientes, bocas devorando alientos, mordiendo, besando, desesperadas y bruscas. Anakin arrancó con fuerza las ropas superiores de Obi-Wan, pegando sus pechos, entrelazando sus brazos. Cuando Anakin mordió el labio de Obi-Wan con fuerza, un fino hilo de sangre abandonando su boca, Obi-Wan le empujó, sosteniéndole contra el suelo. Le observó durante unos segundos, la escritura sobre su pecho completamente emborronada, su piel erizada, sus labios enrojecidos, sudor acariciándole el cuello, el cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada, las extremidades temblorosas.

Con lentitud deliberada, Obi-Wan recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos, deteniéndose en una pierna impoluta y carente de cualquier trazo de tinta. Soltó los brazos de Anakin y, mojando la pluma una vez más en la tinta, descendió por su cuerpo y comenzó los últimos trazos sobre un muslo de piel suave. Los últimos cuatro símbolos los trazó una mano temblorosa, pero quedaron alargados, elegantes, perfectos. Cuando Obi-Wan realizó el último trazo necesario, dejó la pluma caer al suelo, y se detuvo a observar su obra, su caligrafía sobre el cuerpo de Anakin. Hermoso.

Obi-Wan había escrito, estaba viendo, y comenzaba a entender.

Pero Anakin no le dio demasiado tiempo de reflexión. Viendo el trabajo completo, Anakin tomó el bote de tinta entre las manos y, con un movimiento brusco, lanzó los sobrantes sobre el pecho de Obi-Wan, observando con una satisfacción casi mórbida el contraste de la mancha negra contra la piel blanca de su maestro. Obi-Wan bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, y Anakin se lanzó contra él, besando sus labios con fuerza y tumbándole sobre el suelo. Anakin arrancó los pantalones de Obi-Wan con la misma fuerza con la que se había deshecho del resto de sus ropas y hundió las uñas en la piel suave de las caderas. Obi-Wan se arqueó contra él y Anakin comenzó a descender por su pecho, respirando el sudor de Obi-Wan mezclándose con la tinta.

Le obligó a abrir las piernas y, pasando su dedo por el pecho manchado de Obi-Wan, comenzó a escribir, con trazos gordos e infantiles, su nombre sobre el interior del muslo de Obi-Wan. Cuando hubo trazado el último punto de la n, posó su boca sobre las letras, besando cada una con lentitud, manchando sus labios de negro. Fue cuando Anakin le mostró una sonrisa negra tintada de rojo por momentos cuando Obi-Wan recordó el último requisito. Su movimiento resultó algo brusco, demasiado forzado, pero Anakin tan sólo gimió cuando se arrodilló tras él, acariciando su espalda con una palma firme. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de tinta corrida y signos ininteligibles, pero las espalda de Anakin estaba completamente libre de negro, su piel bronceada perfectamente limpia.

Obi-Wan besó el comienzo de su columna vertebral mientras su mano encontraba la pluma sobre el suelo. Firmar su obra... pero no había tinta.

"Anak–"

"Hazlo, vamos... por favor."

La punta de la pluma atravesó la piel de Anakin en el mismo momento en el que Obi-Wan se introdujo en su cuerpo. Anakin gimió, arqueándose hacia delante, la línea que separaba el placer del dolor tan corrida como la tinta sobre su piel. Obi-Wan observó la punta de sangre comenzando a resbalar por la espalda de Anakin y se movió dentro de él, continuando su trazado. Anakin se mordió el labio, dejando sus brazos caer hacia delante pero permitiendo a su cuerpo encontrar las embestidas suaves y tortuosamente lentas de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan apartó la pluma cuando una perfecta O roja había quedado marcada sobre la piel de Anakin, la sangre resbalando por su espalda, corriéndose tal como la tinta lo había hecho.

"Sigue."

Obi-Wan pasó un brazo fuerte por el estómago de Anakin, sosteniéndole en una posición cómoda y comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, entrando y saliendo de él mientras la pluma trazaba la primera línea de la b. Anakin gruñó y Obi-Wan solo pudo aumentar el ritmo, sosteniéndole con más fuerza. Apoyó la frente contra el cuello de Anakin, el aroma de la sangre mezclándose con el de su sudor, erótico e intoxicante. Cuando Obi-Wan besó la nuca de Anakin éste se echó más hacia atrás, introduciendo más la punta de la pluma en su piel. Con un gemido doloroso, quedó marcado el perfecto punto de la i.

"Ana–"

"Sigue," y Obi-Wan lo hizo, "oh Fuerza, sigue."

Anakin se movió contra él, desviando el trazo de la w hacia abajo, derramando más sangre. Obi-Wan se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, apartando la pluma de la piel dañada. Descendió su lengua hasta el tramo equivocado y lamió la sangre derramada, dejando sus labios sobre el hombro de Anakin, besando y lamiendo mientras la pluma volvía a cortar, acabando el trazado de la w y comenzado el de la a.

Anakin hundió las uñas en los muslos de Obi-Wan con fuerza, moviéndose contra él, no permitiéndole aminorar el ritmo de sus embestidas, gimiendo con cada trazo rojo sangre de la pluma. Con el último trazo de la n Obi-Wan lanzó la pluma contra una pared cercana, sosteniendo las caderas de Anakin y moviéndose en su interior más rápidamente. Clavó los ojos en los trazos en la espalda de Anakin, su nombre brillando en rojo sangre, deslizándose en cascadas por la perfecta piel bronceada.

"Oh, Anakin," Anakin dejó escapar un gemido más alto, casi un lamento y Obi-Wan sintió su cuerpo relajarse, sus músculos destensarse, el placer haciendo temblar el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Obi-Wan no necesitó más, y dejó que su propio orgasmo le atravesara el cuerpo, dejando caer su frente sobre la espalda herida, manchando su rostro con la sangre brillante de Anakin. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Anakin y estiró su cuello, obligándole a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Anakin se dejó besar, con lentitud, firme pero suave, capa de labio sobre capa de labio encajando perfectamente.

Anakin sonrió cuando sus labios se separaron, observando con ojos entrecerrados las pupilas aún dilatadas de Obi-Wan. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre Obi-Wan, respirando el aroma de tinta, sangre y sudor, sintiendo dolor y placer, su piel herida calmándose en el contacto con la de Obi-Wan.

Anakin cerró los ojos y entonces, perdió el conocimiento.

---

Cuando Anakin volvió en sí, se encontró entre suaves sábanas blancas. No había sangre ni tinta, pero sí Obi-Wan. Sus brazos y piernas estaban entrelazados con los suyos propios, su cabello cobrizo entendiéndose desordenado sobre su pecho, su respiración calmada en los brazos del sueño. Obi-Wan se veía pacífico, extrañamente liberado, y Anakin supo que este era su Obi-Wan, su mismo maestro severo y amable y a la vez, alguien más, alguien a quien descubrir con caricias suaves y besos desesperados.

Con una sonrisa, Anakin dejó que el sueño le reclamara de nuevo.

---

Anakin y Obi-Wan habían abandonado Kirino con una alianza para la República y con una sonrisa cómplice. La vida había sido distinta desde aquello, mejor. Obi-Wan se tatuó el nombre de Anakin en el interior del muslo, justo donde él lo había dibujado con tinta negra, y Anakin no permitió que curaran las cicatrices de su espalda, llevando el nombre de Obi-Wan marcado sobre la piel.

Le había llevado años a Anakin comprender secretos y verdades que Obi-Wan había ocultado, pero a partir de entonces, observándole escribir durante horas, leyendo a su lado, acariciando su piel, convirtiéndose en su libro ocasionalmente, Anakin descubrió que lo que brillaba tras los ojos de Obi-Wan era la más simple de las pasiones, una pasión que Obi-Wan desataba sobre su piel y que le pertenecía tan sólo a él.

---

Fin.


End file.
